


holding your breath

by badAquatic



Series: Trailerstuck [82]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/M, Fan Offspring, Illustrated, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badAquatic/pseuds/badAquatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wait in anxious fear for the sound of bullets, the police baton in your face, and the harsh questions in the aftermath of the Summoner's arrest. </p><p>Takes place immediately after 'walk softly (and carry a big lance)'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. on the second disappearance of the summoner

**== >Be Kankri, holding your breath**

You wait in anxious fear for the police to come take you away, but they never do. You wait for Petros’s face to be on the news with an accompanying scandal about the Lance Killings, but the opposite occurs. The news has gone silent about the November murders and all leads cold. Everyone is buzzing about the WMS corruption charges, the missing money, the mismanaged funds, and laid off workers.

Your fears would have eaten you alive if you let them and if real life didn’t have a thousand other distractions; the biggest trying to compensate for your future income. If you’re going to support your household of not one but two dependants, you’ll have to get a second job. You don’t earn enough writing articles so you check newspapers for openings. Hopefully someone will respond to your revamped resume.

Momeju and Dmitry hatch on the day of Petros’s arrest. A good omen in these fearful times. Meenah sends you pictures of the twins. Momeju is a duplicate of Feferi but Dmitry…unfortunately reminds you of Dualscar. It’s difficult to look at his sweet face.

You worry when Kempie will come out of his egg. If he’ll come out at all. You don’t know what you would come if it came to that. You haven’t even told Terezi about the swamp. Only Cronus knows, or what he could have discerned from your frightening babbling only a few days ago.

Two days pass and you shift the fear roused by the Lance Killings to the back of your mind. You have other things to concentrate on, like work and children. Astrid won’t stop moving, making your daily battle with nausea, balance, and your anxieties more difficult. You try to stay cheerful but the darker thoughts always linger.

_But what if I miscarry again? What if I need emergency surgery? Gods, I couldn’t afford that…_ Your thoughts are fighting against your attempts at cheer.

You go home Wednesday, driving carefully as always. You’re still on a probation. One more accident and your license will be revoked for a year. It’s already a pain in the ass that your insurance is so high because of your record. The sour your mood, along with your aching feet and your bloated stomach.

You waddle into the trailer but Terezi’s not camped out on the couch. “Terezi?” you ask.

“In here!” she says from the bedroom. Her voice has a tinge of excitement to it.

In the bedroom, Terezi is crouched in front of Kempie’s egg which is surrounded by clothes. The bright red egg is rocking and a crack splinters across the surface. Shards of shell fall away and a hole opens up. A grub headbutts a hole through the surface and climbs out, sticky and sneezing. The grub looks from Terezi to you and then dives under the clothes, squeaking in fear.  

“What are they doing…?” Terezi asks.

“I think they’re…hiding?” You say, quizzically. “Should we help him?”

“I don’t know. There wasn’t anything like this mentioned.” Terezi mutters.

You gently pick up the grub, who thrashes and tries to escape. “Kempie, it’s okay. _Shhh_.” You kiss the top of the grub’s head. “There’s no reason to be scared.”

Kempie sniffs and scrubs his face. You hand him over to Terezi so she can wipe him down.

“He smells so adorable.” Terezi says.

“He _is_ adorable.” You kiss her, “We made a beautiful child.”

Kempie nudges your hand with a loud squeak. You pat him on the head, smiling. “Let’s get him cleaned up and take pictures.”

Terezi nods. “Alright.” She kisses Kempie and he giggles, “You’re so cute, Kempie! I love you!”

“I’m sure he loves you too.” You laugh.

You put a small sweater on Kempie and take enough pictures to last a lifetime. You put the bulk of them on Trollbook along with adorable captions.

 

Jake and Dirk are also posting pictures of Khanie, who seems determined to chew on everything like a dog with a bone. You have to admire her fearlessness.

“She has your teeth.” You tell Terezi, looking at the picture of Khanie.

“Of course she has my teeth!” Terezi says with a witch-like cackle, “Pyrope teeth are hard to deny in a tealblood.”

“Oh, I bet they are.” You kiss her again. Kempie is staring suspiciously at the laptop screen and you pat him on the head, “Just like you’re going to grow up to be a handsome mutantblood.”

That night, you work up a storm over the keyboard. Perhaps it’s the hatching of your child that’s finally pushed you out of your writing slouch. Kempie has already fallen asleep in your lap.

You pick him up and kiss him on the head. “I’m never going to let anything bad happen to you.”

 


	2. a sudden chaos

**== >Kankri: Briefly be Karkat only a few hours ago**

You are Karkat and you’re walking up the stairs. You’re listening carefully for questionable noises. The last thing you want to do is interrupt Dirk and Jake in the middle of making out…or something else. Not that you’d _hate_ their nudity since they’re both hot but it would be awkward to explain why you’re not hurrying out of the room.

Thankfully, there’s no arousing sounds coming out of the trailer. You try not to feel disappointed at that as you push open the screen door.

Dirk is scouring the living room, pushing aside boxes. “I could’ve sworn, they were here!” he says.

Jake is sitting on the couch, frowning. “Love, they’re not going to move until you’re still.”

Dirk frowns at this husband. “But they’re _tiny_. I don’t want them getting trapped in something.” He looks at you. “Karkat, shut the door!”

You shut the door, stepping into the living room. “What’s going on?”

“Khanie’s out of her egg but we can’t find them.” Dirk says, “I know they’re still in the trailer...”

“And I keep trying to tell Dirk they’re scared of what they perceive as a predator. Says so in this.” Jake holds up _Parenting Trolls for Humans._

“I’ll check the bathroom again.” Dirk grumbles, walking off.

Jake sighs. “He’s _way_ too uptight sometimes.”

You sit next to Jake. “I wonder why he doesn’t have grey hairs.”

“The blonde hair makes it harder to tell.” Jake whispers.

“I heard that!” Dirk yells from the bedroom.

Something chirps under the couch. Jake and you look around and then there’s another chirp. Jake (with some minor difficulty), gets on the floor and peeks under the couch.

“I guess I should’ve expected them to hide in plain sight.” he sighs.

A growl emanates from under the couch. You kneel down and a teal grub is glaring back at you, showing their row of sharp teeth. Dust clings to their wet, newly hatched skin. They’re puffed up, trying to look bigger and more threatening.

“They’re so… _cute._ ” You can’t help it. They’re adorable as hell. You try to reach under the couch and poke them but Khanie snaps at your fingers. You quickly retract the hand. “Okay, bad idea.”

“I think they’re just jumpy about these weird giants looking at her.” Jake extends his hand to Khanie like he would any animal. The teal grub growls and sniffs at it.

“Simham and Themma didn’t come out of their eggs trying to bite the hell out of people.” you grumble.

“Not every child is the same.” Jake says.

Khanie, still glaring at Jake, climbs onto the palm. Jake slowly moves them from under the couch. The grub squirms. “See? All it takes is a little patience.”

You help Jake onto the couch. Dirk walks out of the bedroom and looks at Khanie. “Where was that little Houdini at?”

“Under the couch.” Jake chuckles, looking at Khanie. Khanie squeaks, glaring at Dirk.

“Jake, don’t hold her like that. It’s bad for her spine.” Dirk sighs.

Jake places Khanie on his lap. They huff and roll onto their stomach. When Jake pets them, they gnaw on his finger. “She’s playful like any child…”

Dirk smiles. “Looks like we have a Daddy’s girl in the making.” Then he remembers you’re in the room and coughs, “Uh, meaning the one that raised her. Not…”

You smile. “Dirk, it’s okay. You’re her legal parents.”

You leave the trailer before things get more awkward on both sides. You knew from before how things would be. Khanie will know you but won’t make a big deal out of it. You’re just another person that lives with her; biological father or not. She’ll know you but won’t show any interest in you like with Dirk and Jake. It’s natural for grubs to latch onto one person. It’s how they survived on harsh Alternia. It’s natural.

You go downstairs to inform Jade and Dave that Khanie finally hatched. Neither are particularly interested. At seven months pregnant, Jade is mostly sedentary. The closer the due date approaches, the more anxious Dave becomes. He’s still refurbishing the baby’s room and secure the trailer. Jade and you share the futon, enjoying the cross-breeze from two fans. Scanning Trollbook, you learn Kempie hatched at the same time and Terezi’s page is full of pictures of Kempie. Kempie looks exactly like Kankri—the same fat face, and narrow, pointer horns. His eyes are watery and intimidated. You message Terezi with one question:

 

CG: WHY.

CG: WHY DID YOU PUT THAT CHILD IN A *SAILOR SUIT*?

GC: 1T’S CUT3!

CG: THEY’RE GOING TO BE A BUFFET FOR BULLIES WHEN THEY MOLT.

GC: W1LL NOT

GC: H3 M4Y LOOK PR3C1OUS 4S H3LL BUT H3’LL B3 TOUGH! >:[

CG: TOUGH AS A MARSHMALLOW

CG: KHANIE HATCHED TOO, SO I’M SURE DIRK AND JAKE WILL FILL THEIR TROLLBOOK WALL WITH HER TO COMPETE.

GC: TH3Y WON’T R1V4L VR1SK4 H3R W4LL 1S F1LL3D W1TH 4RTH4T JUST S1TT1NG 4ROUND CONS1D3R1NG HOW H3’S 4 M1X OF YOU 4ND H3R 1’M NOT SURPR1S3D H3’S 4 BR4T

CG: HEY! I WAS AN ADORABLE GRUB!

GC: YOU W3R3 4 FUSSY BR4T K4NKR1 TOLD M3 HOW MUCH YOU H4T3D B31NG P1CK3D UP BY 4NYON3 OTH3R TH4N D4DDY

CG: ONLY BECAUSE NO ONE ELSE KNEW HOW TO HOLD ME! WE’RE TALKING ABOUT *KANKRI*. HE WAS AN UNSTABLE WRECK FOR *ALL* OF MY CHILDHOOD. KEMPIE WON’T HAVE TO PUT UP WITH THAT SHIT, AND I BET KANKRI IS HAPPY TO HAVE A KID AFTER FUCKING UP EVERYTHING ELSE.

GC: YOU DON’T SOUND H4PPY

CG: I AM HAPPY! I’M HAPPY FOR KANKRI AND WHATEVER.

GC: HOW 4R3 YOU D34L1NG W1TH TH3 WHOL3 YOU VR1SK4 4ND 4RTH4T S1TU4T1ON?

CG: WHAT SITUATION?

GC: OH K4RK4T…

GC: DON’T PR3T3ND L1K3 YOU D1DN’T C4R3 TH4T VR1SK4 4ND YOU BROK3 UP 4ND 1T DO3SN’T BOTH3R YOU TH4T YOU DON’T L1V3 W1TH H3R OR YOUR SON

CG: YEAH, BUT…NOT AS MUCH AS YOU WOULD THINK.

CG: VRISKA AND I COULD NEVER LIVE TOGETHER. THERE’S NO WAY WE COULD AFFORD A PENTHOUSE AND I DON’T WANT TO LIVE IN EAST NEW JACK.

GC: DO YOU TH1NK YOU’LL H4V3 MOR3 K1DS?

CG: NOT OUT OF QUADS. I’M JUST FINE HAVING CLOSE FRIENDS FOR NOW. I DEFINITELY DON’T MISS THE DRAMA.

GC: 1 H34R TH4T

CG: DO YOU STILL LIKE VRISKA?

GC: 1 H4T3 VR1SK4

CG: EXACTLY.

GC: 1 DON’T H4T3-H4T3 H3R L1K3 TH4T

GC: OH GODS 1 SOUND L1K3 4 M1DDL3 SCHOOL3R

CG: I THINK YOU STILL HATE HER.

GC: W3’R3 NOT L1TTL3 K1DS 4NYMOR3 K4RK4T

GC: P3OPL3 CH4NG3

CG: I’LL SAY…

 

Just a change of address and Vriska’s now a different, unreachable person. Not that it’s your concern anymore. You talk with Terezi, work on your report, and read more chapters from your Home Economics textbook.


	3. urban legends recalled

On Thursday after work, you visit your newly hatched niece. Momeju has Feferi’s face and curly hair, but her horns have Eridan’s ‘lightning bolt’ shape. The points are longer than you would expect, but that’s the Peixes gene for you. The grub stares at you, questioning who the hell you are.

“Something tells me she was only a few genes away from being a fuchsiablood.” you tell your sister.

“I’m glad she’s not.” Feferi has Momeju in her arms, doting on her child. “She’s my baby girl.”

Momeju looks more annoyed than grateful for constant affection.

“She’s so cute. You’re so lucky to have her” Jane says. She’s sitting next to Feferi and you notice she’s made herself perfectly at home with the Peixes. You wonder when she’s going to get her own place or if she’s too comfortable with the two fuchsiabloods.

Meenah is fiddling with her phone. “Hey, Kanny, want to go for a walk?”

The blood rushes to your face. You haven’t been called ‘Kanny’ since you were a kit. “I’ll come if you don’t call me that embarrassing name.”

Meenah smirks. “No promises will be made.”

You walk out into the warm night. The recent heat wave has turned Two Boot Drive from sloppy mud to an uneven road of cracks, dirt, and stone. You notice more trailers are vacant but garbage is piling up again, this time accompanied by larger items like couches and TVs.

“Is another strike happening?” you ask.

“Nah,” Meenah says, “they raised the trash fees in East New Jack so now asshole hipsters are dumping here.”

Figures; shit happens in East New Jack and the Ninth Ward endures the stench. “How are things with Crocker?”

“I hate it.” Meenah grunts but then retracts her statement, “No, I don’t really _hate_ it. It’s… _weird_. She just reminds me of a lot of…stuff I thought I was past. That’s all.”

 _You mean she reminds you of your Leder matesprit_. Jane’s religiosity and community dedication must be why Feferi and her mesh so well. You doubt Jane reciprocates. “So what’s the real reason you hurried me out of the trailer?”

Meenah holds up her iHusk. “Rufioh is moping. Figured you’d want to see him and ogle his abs before your pitch catches you.”

“I do not _ogle_ his abs.” You _appreciate_ them. Its different. “You ogle Roxy’s tits.”

“Why wouldn’t I? She’s _stacked_.” Meenah laughs.

“I’m surprised you didn’t go after Porrim with those preferences.”

You continue your heftsack discussion until you get to the Nitram trailer. Porrim hasn’t moved in but she spends most of her time there. The older trolls are present in the trailer and neither Tavros nor Gamzee are in sight. Its a nonverbal pact between your generations: if adults of another generation are gathering, no outsiders interfere.

Rufioh is sitting on the couch, smoking and staring at the TV. Porrim is trying to cheer him up.

You sit next to him. “I’ll forego asking if you’re fine or how you’re doing since I’m sure everyone’s asked a hundred times.” Rufioh glances at you. “Did you know it was him?”

Rufioh frowns. You don’t have to explain who you mean. “No…and I didn’t even realize he would be capable of that. Then I thought about it. It makes sense it was him.” He sighs. “I should have put it together but when you like— _love_ —someone, you tend to ignore their faults. This place wasn’t for Dad. I know he wanted to bond with me but…” He rubs the back of his head. “We can’t go back to the past, so all we can do is move forward. I’ll still talk to him online and send him pictures of Torken when they hatch and Tav’s graduation.”

“They’re growing up too fast. I feel like I just kissed Karkat goodnight after tucking him in.” Though Karkat rarely tolerated your kisses. He wasn’t affectionate like Kempie.

“Oh my gods.” Porrim says.

You look at the TV screen and see the movie’s been interrupted for breaking news. Petros’s face is on the screen, smiling smugly. The party quiets down as the reporter says in a steady voice: _“Petros Nitram has been convicted of the murders of Meliak Zolner, Sergei Waylan, and several other victims. The strange troll has no known gang affiliation and his motivation is unknown. Nitram was here as on a temporary visa and has been deported to his home country of Epsilon.”_

The camera pulls back to show the two anchors. _“Now if the viewers at home are anything like me, they won’t know the first thing about Epsilon or its criminal justice system.”_ says the first anchor.

The co-anchor nodded. “ _Very little is known about Epsilon. The country’s government is very secretive, but considering how it’s most populous group consists of Alternian conservatives, it is likely that our murderer will have to endure a trial by combat or public culling.”_

The reporter shudders. _“How_ barbaric _…to think in this day and age--”_

Rufioh changes the channel. “I thought Sergei’s surname was ‘Vantas’?”

“Only a moniker, I’m sure.” You snort, “Another pretender clinging onto my family’s legacy.”

“How do you think Petros knew Meliak?” Aranea asks, “I don’t recall them ever having interacted before.”

Rufioh pauses. “That’s right. Dad was gone before the Signless got involved with the Trussians, unless he met them before.”

“Or someone here was feeding him information…” Horuss mutters.

“This isn’t going to turn into one of your conspiracy theories is it?” Meenah asks.

“Not all conspiracy theories are nonsense, Meenah,” Horuss argues, “You can’t be as oblivious as not to notice the black coats constantly snooping around our neighborhood and now they’re gone? We haven’t seen one since the Cherubs wrecked everything.”

You incrementally realized the black coats were missing, but you doubt they’re completely gone. Perhaps they became more secretive…but why were they observing you in the first place? Why are they allowed to roam around a Canzian city?

You leave the gathering early, as Astrid is head-butting your stomach. The last thing you want to do is puke on Rufioh’s floor. To your embarrassment, Meenah walks you home.

“I don’t need to be walked home, Meenah,” you insist, “I’ve done a lot more when I was pregnant than just walk.”

“Oh, I’m _sure_ of that,” Meenah says, “but that doesn’t mean you should still do it alone. You’ve been pretending like this is no big deal…despite like, y’know. Everything.”

“Everything? If you ask me, things are going smoother nowadays.” You say, “Meenah what’s _really_ on your mind?”

Meenah tugs a messy braid hanging in front of her face and tosses it over her shoulder. “Do you ever think we’re cursed?”

You frown. “Where is this coming from?”

“When our parents came to this planet…they changed. It makes me wonder if something happened...if this planet is trying to kill us.”

“Considering how trolls are doing better on this planet than humans, it’s a poor attempt at genocide.” You smile but Meenah doesn’t. She’s staring into the horizon. “Meenah…”

“It’s hard looking at Kanaya.” She admits, “She looks just like her grandmother...” She folds her arms. “It’s still weird. I looked _up_ to the Dolorosa. She was so sweet and nice. I didn’t think she had a mean bone in her entire body.”

“Well, you were sleeping with her matesprit. Even a saint would take offense.” Meenah glowers and you cough, restating your opinion, “I’m not saying what she did was right, but everyone has a breaking point. The Dolorosa was still a troll. She had good traits and bad traits just like the rest of us. Maybe you can talk to Kanaya about it, when she’s ready. I know before Karkat refused to hear about father’s failures but recently, he’s become more…understanding.”

“Really?” Meenah says, with obvious skepticism.

“I don’t know. He’s different in general.” You step onto your soggy lawn. “You know, in some Old Alternian dialects, the adult molt translated out to ‘the walking of the ancestors’. Some trolls believed during the adult molt that one communed and gained knowledge from one’s ancestors to aid in the completion of their works. Perhaps that is what happened to Karkat. He became different so he could finish father’s works.”

“ _What_ works? Dad wanted a less brutal world and he got it.”

“The world isn’t less brutal, Meenah,” You smile sadly, “it’s just changed to a different form of brutality. For the longest, Dad was fucked up. I’m sure there’s plenty he left unfinished before…he left us.”

“Everyone leaves stuff unfinished, Kankri. Sooner or later, we have to die.” She shrugs. “I never saw anything during my adult molt. Maybe I’m not special enough?” She smiles bitterly.

“You always matter, Meenah.” You insist, “Never think that.”

“I’m not suicidal, Kankri. Just feeling my age.” Meenah looks down, “I was just talking about it with Fef. Dealing with… _outliving_ people. I’m not going to die, Kankri. Not in this century or the next ten. I’m going to be around and the rest of you are going to be gone. Its…scary to think about it.”

“We don’t truly know our lifespans. Look at Rufioh’s father. He’s lived longer than any of us. Don’t be so down. You’re a grandmother now. You have a lot to look forward to.” Then you remember that you’re a grandmother as well. Gods, you feel old.

“I’m glad about it but…” She shrugs again. “It’s complicated.”

You know she must be happy to have Momeju and Dmitry but it’s complicated their money situation. “Don’t be a stranger, Kankri.”

You smile. “I couldn’t be a stranger to you even if I tried.”


	4. catching up with maryam

**== > Kankri: Become Karkat again, but for longer this time**

 

Working on the senior report dilutes time. While you do additional research and reword your thesis for the third time, January comes to a speedy conclusion, leading into warm February. Every building is decorated for Flush Day, Moirail’s Eve, and Pitch Night. The Blood and Haze shrines are the most flamboyant, showing off their best ‘talents’ as they expect an influx of both lonely customers and quadranted couples seeking blessings.

It’s a weird season to have kids, or you assume that’s how Meulin must feel. On the second of February, she has twin oliveblood eggs named Felida and Maekit. You send the Leijon-Makaras a congratulations card and question how many cat-themed names they have in mind for future descendants.

Two days before Flush Day, Aranea has her egg. You don’t hear any details about the laying so you have some fears about what happened with the egg. Everyone is tight-lipped, especially Meenah and Vriska. You decide not to prod.

You wonder how Flush Day will go for Kanaya and her reaction to Eridan’s gift, and struggle against the temptation to drop hints to the jadeblood. You message your half-brother but his responses are sparse.

You’re personally excited for Pitch Night and Moirail’s Eve, but dread Flush Day. Flush Day is borderline intolerable as humans are crazy for it. No doubt the human couples in SHEV will forego the informal rules about displaying affection. To avoid this, you spend most of the day at Kankri’s since that’s where your moirail lives. You give Terezi her gift and some pale appreciation, promising to babysit Kempie whenever she needs a break.

Kankri is less happy when he hears of it. “I doubt she’ll need a break. Kempie’s a sweet child.” he insists. Kempie is hidden inside of his sweater dress, staring at you.

“It never hurts to offer.” _And Terezi will want her matesprit without their being a grub attached as well._

You go home to find Dave and Jade occupying the futon and sharing a tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. Jade is wearing her comfortable slippers and maternity dress. There was a fight about her wearing the bulkier maternity wear, but at eight months pregnant, she can’t avoid it any longer.

“I thought you guys were going out for Flush Day?” you ask, sitting on the futon.

“Nah. All the places are packed and my bladder hates lines and my stomach hates waiting for food.” Jade says, offering you a spoon.

“Plus, we need to save money because children are economic black holes.” Dave says. Jade glares at him and he smiles nervously, “Not that we don’t love them all the same.”

“Gods, you’re due _next month,_ Jade. It feels like it was only a short while ago you moved in.” you mutter, eating ice cream, “Is it me, or is time going too fast?”

“The first _Digispawn_ anime came out over twenty years ago, Karkat.” Dave says, smirking.

“Oh my gods, Strider! Shut up!” you growl. Then you realize someone is missing, “Where are Sonny Jr. and Bec…?”

Jade shrugs. “They wanted to be let out. I think they have girlfriends in the neighborhood.”

“Or they’re each other’s girlfriends. Are _either_ of those animals spayed?” Dave asks.

“Bec’s fixed but Sonny isn’t because Karkat has guilt issues.” Jade says.

“It’s not _guilty_!” you insist, “I just feel bad snipping off his bulge.”

“You don’t _have_ to cut off the bulge,” Jade says, “They prefer to go internal these days with animal fixing.”

“Not that I’d be _sad_ to see Sonny’s weird ass bulge go.” Dave grumbles.

“Dave, why in the hell were you looking at Sonny’s bulge?”

“It was in my face!” Dave insists.

You continue having conversations about animal fixing, if stupid people should be neutered before polluting the planet with more children, and optional names for the Strider-Harley nerd hipster hybrid. Your suggestion of ‘Dixie’ and ‘Trigger’ are rejected and the night concludes with you nodding off on the futon. You’re fast asleep until you feel lips on your shoulder.

“Mmm…” The lips are familiar so you don’t open your eyes. You stretch out, lying on your stomach. You can’t hear the drone of TV so someone must have turned it off. “…that who I think it is?”

“Maybe,” Dave says in your ear, “I thought I should just tell you, I hate you.”

“Gross. You’re such a romantic sap around the holidays.” 

“It must have rubbed off, among other things.”

“Fuck you.” You sit up and turn around. Dave is grinning and the only way you can tell is from the window light. “I’d hump you but I’m afraid of wearing out your body. I’m sure Jade’s gone to town on it.”

“Not yet but she definitely will once the baby is out of her.” Dave sighs, but shrugs. “What are you gonna do when your girlfriend has a thing for strap-ons and everyone seems to love your hot ass?”

“Thank gods _I_ talked you into anal.” You say, grinning.

Dave hits you with a pillow and you fall over laughing. Dave isn’t too flustered to ride your bulge though, which must be what he really wants. The best part is that he’s too exhausted to do anything afterwards and you take advantage of his incredibly lazy state to write things on his back. Today you write _Cockslut_ and include some crudely drawn butterflies to make it a tramp stamp.

You fall asleep cuddled next to Dave. When you wake up, Khanie is chewing on your hair.

“ _Why_ is there a grub on my head…?” You attempt to sit up but Khanie growls, refusing to let you move.

“Oh, sorry about.” Jake carefully removes Khanie from your scalp, “Khanie does that to me but she’s a lot gentler.”

“There is nothing _gentle_ about that child.” You say, glowering at the teal grub. Khanie squirms in Jake’s hands and headbutts you. “Ow! You little _shit_! Why do you keep doing that and _why_ does it hurt so much?”

“She’s asserting her dominance.” Dirk says from the kitchen, “Jake, I thought we were considering a leash for Khanie? Its a bad idea to let her run around.”

“I don’t want to treat her like a dog.” Jake says, petting Khanie. Khanie purrs and rubs her head against his palm.

“You’re already raising a brat.” You nudge Dave and he grumbles, rolling over. “Strider, you got work in an hour. Might want to put some pants on.”

“I’m wearing boxers.” Dave grunts, rolling over.

You push him out of bed with your foot. “ _Get up_.”

“Ow! Asshole!” Dave gets up out of bed.

“Karkat, you need to look at steady employment.” Dirk says, peeking into the living room. He smirks at Dave. “Nice _Cockslut_ tramp stamp, Dave. You’re going the Strider name proud.”

“ _What_?” Dave twists but can’t see the mark. He glares at you, “ _Karkat_ , stop drawing on me! You’re worse than Jade!”

“Should it be _‘Bulgeslut’_?” you snicker.

Dave chases you into the bedroom. You help him wash off the marker but it fades slightly. A shower blowjob erases most of Strider’s ire. Going down on human males is easy, as their genitals don’t writhe around and they don’t have a nook that wants pleasuring at the same time. You’ve had enough practice to make blowing Dave an art and after twelve minutes, you’re getting dressed in the bedroom.

It’s only eight in the morning its sweltering. You’re already sweating through your long sleeved shirt and gloves.

“Why do you wear so many clothes?” Dave asks.

“You know how insane people are, Strider.” You grumble, “They see the _manicula_ on a mutantblood and they’ll flip the fuck out or try to start a cult around me.”

“Karkat, I doubt anyone’s going to harass you.” Dave snorts, “You’re…intimidating.”

“I’m not intimidating!” you insist.

“Karkat, you’re not a teeny mutantblood anymore. You’re the size of _Gamzee_.”

“Yeah, I got bigger but I’m not _intimidating_.”

“Watch the next time we go to Wal-Mart. People look at you and pull their kids or purse closer.”

“I am not intimidating! I’m just a little bigger!”

The argument continues until you both leave for work. Dave drops you off at the Maryam trailer before heading to Starboons. They’re participating in a church tag sale and needed help moving things. You were going to decline until Porrim offered to kick you some boons.

You thought it’d be easy. Why would the Maryams have anything heavy? But you ignored one factor: the combined weight of sewing machines and fabric bolts. There are giant bolts of silk, tartan, and boxed carpet shreds.

“Where did you guys get all these _machines_ from?” you grunt, placing another sewing machine in the trunk of Porrim’s car.

“Tag sales. We bought them whenever our machines broke. It was easier than trying to buy a brand new one.” Kanaya says, “Karkat, you can take a break. The tag sale isn’t until late this afternoon. There’s no need to rush.”

“Kanaya, I’ll be fine.” You insist.

After ten minutes of heavy lifting, you cave in and sit on the porch. You drink lemonade and fan yourselves to stave off the intense heat. Porrim’s not in sight so you assume she’s with Rufioh.

“I never thought of you as a churchgoer, Kanaya.” You say.

“I’m not. I don’t have Sollux’s bone deep dislike for religion but I don’t see the harm in what makes other people happy, so long as they don’t promote hatred.” Kanaya says, “I also have a lot of junk in the trailer that needs cleaning out.”

Makes sense. “Hey, Kanaya…you don’t think I’m intimidating, do you?”

Kanaya tilts her head. “Not to me but definitely to others. People at school who don’t know you well find a little…scary to approach. After all, Dave was intimidated when you first molted.”

“That’s different! Strider is weird, even by human standards.”

Kanaya shrugs. “Adult molt can be disorienting. It’ll take time for the dysmorphia to fade.” She frowns. “You need to just…be careful. I’m not saying dark skin is bad but it makes you stand out. Dark skinned trolls are unusual, and now one is a convicted murderer. You have to be careful, Karkat.”

“Of what?”

“Cops.”

You hadn’t thought of that. The cops in New Jack tended to ignore warmbloods but that was because they were smaller. At your current stature, you could be mistaken for a coldblood. Not to forget that a large warmblood was involved with the recent murder.

“How was Flush Day?” you ask, changing the subject.

Kanaya raises an eyebrow. “Why are you asking?”

“It’s just that I went with a little fish to get something special for you.” You grin. “Call me curious.”

“Really?” Kanaya’s cheeks glow with jade embarrassment, “I didn’t think it was _that_ big of a deal…”

“Oh, don’t be modest about your quads, Kanaya! You deserve to be pampered too. We went through a lot of trouble to get you the perfect gift.”

Kanaya smiles shyly. “That’s odd. I always thought Feferi and you weren’t on friendly terms and considering how things went over with Sollux and her, I thought you would be avoiding me.”

It takes several minutes for her words in sink in. “Wait… _Feferi_? Feferi and _you_ are a thing? How? When?”

Kanaya returns to frowning. “I assumed that’s who you were talking about.”

“I was talking about Eridan and you!”

“Eridan and… _me_?” Kanaya scratches her head, confused. “Karkat, Eridan and me broke up _weeks_ ago. I’ve been with Feferi since the end of January.”

“Seriously? I thought Eridan wanted to get you that plant.”

“What plant?”

“Alternian Jessamine.”

“I’ve never heard of it.”

“What? But he had a book of plants and he said he was looking at it because…it was for…”—then it hits you--“He lied to me. Eridan lied to me. _Again_!”

“That’s what he does best.” Kanaya mutters, “Eridan thinks concealing his behavior and true feelings is best. He thinks being closed off is better than talking about his problems and believing in bullshit like magic and curses will poof his problems away.” She makes irritated air quotations at _magic._ “Also: why in the hell would I want a plant? I have _hundreds_ of plants. Do people think I _only_ like plants and clothes?”

“Um…”

“You _do_.” Kanaya folds her arms, “You don’t even know what my essay is about or my college major.”

 _Don’t say fashion design. Don’t say fashion design._ “…botany?”

“Local environmental ecology!” Kanaya huffs.

“What in the hell is that?”

“It means I would manage the local environments, namely parks and conservation lands, for signs of disease, deterioration, and how sentient beings interact with it. I would have a steady city job.” 

Now you feel like an asshole for not knowing. Kanaya hears everyone’s problems but how often does anyone ask about _her’s_? “I’m sorry, Kanaya. I…I didn’t know and I didn’t ask.”

Kanaya looks at you and sighs. “It’s alright, Karkat. It’s not like I planned it, but I realized while writing my paper that I wasn’t ever going to make a comfortable living in fashion design. Fashion is a hobby, not a career. I _like_ environmental ecology, and Horuss says there’s a demand for it. We wouldn’t be working in the same field but ecology and medicine often cooperate on different initiatives.”

You hadn’t thought Horuss and Kanaya ever interact, but that _is_ her stepfather. You’re still annoyed about Eridan lying but you’re more…disappointed. You thought you were past this bullshit by now; that Eridan and you could be brothers despite everything.

“I don’t get why he wanted the plant in the first place.” You mutter, “Why lie to me?” Damn it. Why didn’t you realize something was off until later? Eridan was excited just to have the plant, whether it was alive or dead and dried. _Idiot_!

“Isn’t it obvious?” Kanaya snorts, “Obviously Eridan wanted to use it for something stupid. Most likely related to magic.” She rolls her eyes. “Just like him to think magic would fix everything that was wrong with his life.”

You understand why their relationship didn’t last, but Kanaya was a good match for Eridan. She kept him down to Earth. As for Feferi and her… “When did you get with Feferi?” Or rather, when did Feferi and Sollux break up?

“They didn’t break up until recently, but I smelled it in the wind when they got into that argument…”

“Argument?” You hadn’t heard about this either.

“Oh…” Kanaya looks skyward and sighs, pouring another cup of lemonade. “It’s long over now so I guess there’s no harm in telling you. You’re Sollux’s friend and you didn’t storm away in outrage or call me a hive-wrecker.”

“Did Sollux do that?” You really hope he didn’t but he could be erratic when upset.

“No, or at least not yet. I think it’s all still sinking in for him. Sollux and Feferi got into a big argument about the future—as all couples do, I suppose. Feferi wanted commitment and wanted them to make plans to moving in together. Sollux balked at the idea because he doesn’t live alone. He can’t just pull up and move in. Eridan and Feferi can’t live together and Feferi can’t be around Dmitry…do you see the problem?”

 _Eridan is the problem,_ was what it boiled down to. It would be different if Sollux didn’t live with his kismesis. _Did Kanaya try to talk to Eridan and they broke up then?_ You’re not bold enough to ask. You’re sad to hear Feferi and Sollux’s breakup. They were cute together.  

“Really just a conflict of opinion.” Kanaya continues, not noticing your silence, “I flush Feferi but she’s too used to people who can drop their attachments and she _craves_ stability and loyalty. Why wouldn’t she? She grew up in Leder after all. She needs someone who can always be there for her. Sollux is great but he’s not the right match. He’s only one troll and it’d be cruel to make him choose.”

“I just hope they can be friends in the future. Maybe Sollux should try flushing Nepeta.”

Kanaya smirks. “Sollux and Nepeta?”

“Yeah. He had a crush on her when we were in elementary school but Kurloz intimidated him too much to ask her. You know how he is about his little girl.”

Kanaya smirks. “You two seem to know everything about each other. Sollux told me how you tried to bring a horseshoe crab home as a pet.”

The statement jogs your memory and you start laughing. “Oh my gods. That was so _stupid_! We tried to get it to follow us and then I tried to pick it up and I cut my hands on its stupid sharp shell. I was howling and Sollux tried to ‘kiss and make it better’. Grandpa had to come and bandage me. I must have looked so pathetic.”

“I bet you looked adorable.”

“I was adorable as a kid.”

You help Kanaya unload the rest of the items, but now you have Sollux on mind. Should you visit him? You worry about being clingy but he might need you. You decide to wait a day, meeting with Mr. Slicks, and watching Karcin for the night while Cronus is at work. The share-house is full of boxes etched with marker.

“Should be back in the park by summer. Just in time for the mosquitoes.” Cronus chuckled before heading out the door.

Karcin is still a sourpuss who’s getting larger and more sluggish as he gets closer to molting.

You don’t see Sollux until Monday after school. You walk to the Captor trailer, having told everyone you were heading straight to SHEV so they wouldn’t tag along. You just want it to be Sollux and you for the time being. When you knock on the door, a frazzled Sollux answers. He has Suxxor cradled in one arm and the grub is gnawing on his skin in an attempt to escape.

“Holy hell, Captor.” you say, “You look like final exams _just_ happened.”

“You’d look terrible too if you had someone screeching in your ear every thirty minutes after a full day of class.” the yellowblood grunts, squinting at you.

You follow him into the trailer, which is humid despite the fans. “Why’s he so upset? Tummy ache?”

“I have no fucking clue.” Sollux groans, “I can’t even think straight since Suxxor thinks its necessary to wake me up every five minutes and Eridan’s not here because gods know why so _ughhh_ \--”

“Sollux, take a deep breath. You’re not doing yourself any favors by getting upset.” Sollux grunts, glaring at you. Let me watch Suxxor this afternoon.”

“KK, you need sleep too. I don’t want to inflict Suxxor’s shitty mood on you…”

“Sollux, I’m his _uncle_. Eridan will understand.”

His shoulders sag but he surrenders the grub. “Your funeral.”

Suxxor is _not_ happy to see you or be near you. You’ve never seen such anger on a small face. You smile and try to tickle his stomach, but he bites you. “Where’s Eridan? Usually he’s dealing with this mess.”

“Researching for his GED program, or whatever. I don’t know.” Sollux flops onto the couch. “I’m just trying not to pass out on the godsdamned floor. Tuna’s at the hospital with Mom and Rezi, Dmitry’s with Meenah at the doctor’s…”

He trails off and when you try to prompt him, he snores. Poor guy. You place Suxxor in his grub carrier and write a note for whoever arrives home first that you have Suxxor and will return him in time for dinner. You place a pillow under Sollux’s head and elevating his legs to prevent cramps. He’s going to be asleep for a while. You locate Suxxor’s snacks, blankets, pack it up, and leave. Suxxor growls the whole time.

“I have no idea why you have such a bad attitude all the time.” You say to the grub as you leave the trailer, “This is definitely something you get from Sollux.”

At your trailer, Kankri, Dirk, and Jake are sitting on the folded up futon (a rare sight nowadays). In front of them is a grub pen, which accounts for most of the noise in the room.

“I don’t know why she’s so aggressive,” Kankri sighs, “Terezi wasn’t like this as a grub.”

“Definitely from Karkat’s side then.” Dirk chuckles.

“Oh, most definitely…” Kankri’s head picks up when distressed squeaking comes from the pen. He reaches inside and picks up a whimpering mutant red grub. “Oh, Kempie. You can’t be scared of the other children. You’re not even bruised. See?” He gently touched Kempie’s forehead.

“Looks like Khanie’s down from the headbutting contest with Themma but not out.” Jake chuckles.

Dirk is looking at Kempie, “You coddle him way too much.”

Kankri frowns. “It’s not coddling to comfort a scared child. He’s only a few weeks old!”

“Old enough to not cry so easily.”

“Hope you guys have room for another happy camper.” You say, shutting the door. You take Suxxor out of the grub cage. He looks at the adults and starts growling.

“Oh, looks like someone’s in a _great_ mood.” Jake says, “Maybe Themma will headbutt _him_ instead.”  

“He’s been grouchy all day and night according to Sollux.” You place Suxxor inside of the grub pen and anxiously wait to see what he’ll do.

Suxxor looks around the grub pen. Themma is sitting in the corner wrapped in a blanket and Khanie is in the diagonal corner gnawing on a chew toy. Suxxor sniffs around, poking at some toys, and walks over to Khanie. Khanie looks up at him and stares; Suxxor stares back.

“Is…that normal?” Dirk asks.

“I don’t know.” You admit.

“Maybe?” Kankri asks.

Khanie moves closer to Suxxor, sniffs him, and then pokes his cheek. Suxxor stares at her and Khanie laughs, continuing her poking. Suxxor doesn’t react and seems—for the most part—confused.

“I think that’s a friendship in the making.” you say, “Maybe all Suxxor needed was a pal?”

“We don’t know if they’re friends.” Jake says.

“Jake, you can’t get flustered about our daughter making friends with a boy when she’s still an infant.” Dirk says.

“That’s not why I’m flustered.” Jake frowns, “Dirk, do you really think I’m--”

A loud yelp comes from the pen. Khanie has seized Suxxor’s foot and Suxxor is trying to scratch her face. You have to help Jake pry Khanie off of Suxxor apart. You expect him to wail his head off but the yellow grub is silent, as if he just stubbed his toe.

“Should we be worried he’s not crying?” you ask Kankri.

“Maybe he’s plotting revenge.” Dirk snorts.

“He might be tougher than we think. Kempie was bawling when Khanie bit him.” Kankri says.

“Because you coddle him.” Dirk says.

“I’m not _coddling_. I’m _affectionate_.” Kankri insists, kissing Kempie again. The grub giggles.  

Suxxor squeaks, moving back to the grub pen. You put him back in but the yellow grub doesn’t move. He flops onto the cushioned bottom with a huff and shuts his eyes. Khanie, still sitting in the corner, has a toothy grin.

“She even has _teeth_ like you, Karkat.” Kankri chuckles, “You had the sharpest ones around.”

“She may have my teeth but her grin is more like Redglare’s.” you say.

“That’s true. Redglare did have a toothy smile.” Kankri agrees, placing a sunhat on Kempie. “Alright, Kemkem, time for dinner. I’m sure Mommy wants cheering up after visiting Grandma.” Kempie squeaks in agreement. He nods to Dirk and Jake. “Thank you for watching Kempie for most of the day. Say goodbye to Dirk and Jake, Kempie!”

Kempie giggles, waving his stubby arms at Dirk and Jake. Great. Kankri got the loving, adorable child he always wanted and you have two biters with serious chips on their shoulders. Did you not inherit _any_ of the adorable genes? Maybe you should visit Arthat more, so he can warm up to you.

After Kankri leaves with Kempie and Themma, Dirk turns to his husband, “We _really_ should discourage Khanie from biting so much.”

Jake is attempting to brush Khanie’s hair with a tiny brush, but she’s inherited the unruly Vantas hair. “She’s just asserting her dominance over the weaker grubs.”

“Which _isn’t_ good.” Dirk sighs.

You let the two have their child-rearing argument. In the bedroom, Jade is sitting up on the bed with Dave’s laptop in front of her. Dave is lying on his back flipping through a book.

“I might change the ending.” He says.

“What? But the ending is _great_! The end and the beginning are the same. It fits into the story’s theme of balance.” Jade insists.

“They’re not exactly the same. It’s just that the characters are back to where they started and can see how it’s changed.” Dave shrugs. “I’m just on the fence about it.”

You sit on the bed next to him and lay across his legs. “Are you reading Strider’s terrible film script he refuses to show to anyone else?” you ask Jade.

“It’s not done and _get off, Karkat._ You weigh more than Bec.” Dave grumbles.

“No. These are my legs now.” You insist.

“This is what you get for keeping a troll.” Jade says, “They’re small and cute at first but then they get big and still crawl on you. Karkat is like a Great Dane that thinks he’s a lapdog.”

“I have _always_ been a lapdog.” You correct a half-second later, “Lap _troll_.”

“Kempie is a lap troll. You’re just a giant hot mess.” Dave grumbles.

“Dave, you should let Karkat read your story. It has a romantic subplot that doesn’t blow chunks.” Jade says.

“Absolutely not.” Dave attempts to sit up, fails, and lies back down glaring at you.

“Karkat is better catching grammar and spelling.” Jade says, “He’s been helping me with my research paper.”

“I promise not to slather your precious script with too much red ink.” You get off Dave so you can unhook your bra. You have no clue how human women deal with wearing these all the time or the Condesce in her skintight bodysuit.

Dave shuts his book. “You can look if you check my research paper.” He stretches to the edge of the bed, digs through his bag, and pulls out the stained and marked papers.

You take the paper with a frown. “Holy shit, Strider. Did you _eat_ whileediting?”

“Yes, cause I was bored during lunch.” Dave says.

“Looks like you still have the handwriting of an imprisoned serial killer.” The essay title has been crossed out and rewritten multiple times. Dave has scribbled in his usual, terrible handwriting: _The week that shook the world: Hip hop, gang unity, and the Leder Riots._ “The title’s wordy. Are you talking just about the riots Leder culture?”

“The riot’s cultural impact.” Dave says, “The event details are still fuzzy due to a lot of information being destroyed or kept secret. Aranea’s been helping me since she’s translated most of the records.”

“I can tell you’ve been working hard.” You get your red editing pen. “Jade, what’s your research paper on?”

“Originally I wanted to do something related to human mutations and evolution but there’s not enough data,” Jade says, “so I decided to explore the controversial development and usage of ectobiological sciences and how it’s shaped our society.”

“Real boring technical stuff...” Dave snorts.

“It’s _interesting_!” Jade insists, “Ectobiological developments are the only reason human beings can even travel in space or live on this planet.”

“So what’s so controversial?” you ask.

Jade’s face lights up. “Ectobiology was originally developed on Old Earth as a cost effective way to clone organs and use gene therapy. Its complicated to explain but to put it simply, the ectobiological sludge—colloquially called ‘ghost slime’—is a blueprint for living tissue. Using ectobiology, long space flight was achievable since astronauts could consistently replicate seeds and proteins. But there was a problem…”

“People didn’t want to eat something associated with the word ‘ghost slime’?” Dave snorts.

Jade ignores him, continuing. “Ectoslime breaks down over time and the genetics with it. To fill the gaps, our scientists used ‘filler’ from native plants. There’s controversy about this since we don’t know the full effect of native plants on humans.”

“Doesn’t seem to bother trolls.” You snort.

“We don’t know about that _either_.” Jade points out, “If you notice, Karkat, your grandparent’s generation were much bigger and darker, but your generation are near identical to the general troll populous. Then there’s the shadow trolls’ appearance…”

“Not to mention these.” You say, poking your heftsacks.

“I’m not complaining.” says Dave.

You throw a pillow at his head. “You never complain about anything related to tits!”

“Let’s work on our Statistics homework.” Jade pulls out another book. “We only have four months left.”

“Have you guys thought about what you’re going for college?” you ask.

“I’m not going.” Dave grumbles.

“Paid internship in mechanical engineering.” Jade says, “The commute might be long but it’ll be good pay with the union.” She sighs. “I can’t wait until I’m off maternity leave. It’s so _boring_.”

Dave looks at you. “How are you doing for money?”

Your money situation is still shitty. You’re making piecemeal cash but the only reason you’re afloat is because you’re living off the money you saved up, as you refuse to dip into your inheritance. “I need to find steady employment by summer.”

“There’s always the waterfront carnival,” Dave says, “and summer’s when taxis start hiring temps.”

Jade frowns. “Taxi driving is incredibly dangerous, Dave. Even for a troll.” She smiles. “Karkat, why don’t you ask Vriska for alimony? If she can afford designer clothes, she must have disposable income.”

“Alimony? I thought that was for the person who had the kid?”

Jade rolls her eyes. “No, alimony is for the spouse who is worse off. Typically, its the one who has custody of the child since a portion of their income goes toward them, but that’s not universal. For example: let’s say Dave and I separate and I take the baby. I would have to pay Dave alimony because I earn more, even with the baby.”

Dave folds his arms. “You think your job is _so_ _complicated_. You try serving five different coffees to a group of teenaged hipsters.”

“ _Anyway,”_ Jade insists, “I would have to pay a monthly stipend to Dave if he couldn’t support himself. However, Dave has to request this as the courts usually rule in favor of the mother and it goes by location. Let’s say if Dave and I separate and it was on bad terms. I could fuck Dave over by relocating to Dadlas. In Dadlas, the alimony _and_ child support would be paid weekly and it’s notoriously high. I could easily bankrupt Dave.”

You smirk at Strider’s suddenly pale face. “Oooh, you hear that Dave? You better keep this one happy cause she knows how to fuck you over.” 

Jade smiles sweetly and kisses her matesprit. “He knows I would never do that. I love him too much.”

Dave smiles and kisses her back. “I love me too.” Jade hits with a pillow until Dave laughs and falls over. “Karkat! Tag me out!”

“Nah, you knocked her up so this is definitely _your_ problem.” You chuckle.

Bec and Sonny Jr. attempt to get in on the action by jumping on the bed and bouncing around until you have shoo them off. Dave surrenders and rests his head in Jade’s lap. You temporarily steal and try on his shades.

“Don’t get used to using them. Shades are Strider only.” Dave murmurs.  

“Everything looks weird. Are these prescription?” you ask.

“Yeah. I’m blind without ‘em.” Dave admits, “Doc says I should be walking with a cane, but it’s not mandatory right now. By the time I’m fifty though? I’ll be up shit creek.”

The shades are giving you a headache. You hand them back to Dave. “And you’re still allowed to _drive?_ ”

Dave puts them back on. “Vision’s still good for driving as long as I have the shades.”

Jade is reading her statistics book. “Enough talk about Dave being blind as a cave worm. We have work to do.”

You quickly go through your other assignments so you can focus on each other’s essays. You read two more essays on _The Ring of Life_ and examine Dave’s essay.

After reading four pages, you say, “I didn’t know Leder had a hip-hop scene.”

“In Leder, the only way for a troll to get any sort of sizeable income was to go into music or heavy labor industries like mining.” Dave says, “Hip-hop was allowed as long as you didn’t use ‘harmful’ language.”

“So you couldn’t talk about reality.” Jade snickers.

“Exactly,” Dave’s reading a book titled _The People of Leder: Race, Species, Class, and Social Control,_ “but in the years leading up to Ortiza, pirate radio and TV stations ruled the airwaves. The military-police tried to crack down on it, but the gangs funded the industry and too many officials were enjoying kickbacks. So, they tried to drive them out of business by promoting local plays, operas, and performances. This failed of course because the wages for these initiatives were low or non-existent.”

You want to ask what he’s really looking for. Does he want to know what happened to his parents or more about his family in general?

“Have you…” You don’t know how to phrase the question but Dave smiles.

“No, I haven’t been able to find any pictures of…my parents. Customs in Leder prevented photographing anyone involved with the military-police or their families. The personal pictures the family owned were destroyed when rioters set fire to their property. If anything remained, it would’ve been taking by the Red Cross.”

“Have you tried asking Rose’s Mom or John’s Mom?” Jade asks, “Leder seems like such a segregated place that maybe only women knew about other women?”

“I haven’t really talked to them…” Dave mutters, “I can’t really talk to John’s Mom because of the whole… _thing_ …with John.” He shrugs. “I’ll think about talking to Roxy.”

You cook dinner at eight and are in bed by ten. You sleep on the edge of the bed so Dave can snuggle his matesprit without getting crushed. You’re enjoying bland, dark sleep…until the phone starts incessantly ringing. You’re finally forced from your sleep and slide off the bed. You groggily stumble through the dark and grasp the phone.

“Please be aware it’s…” You glance at the clock. “ _Three_ in the fucking morning.”

“Oh thank gods! KK, it’s Eridan!” Sollux sounds more panicked than you’ve ever heard him, “He’s flipping out! I already called 911 but they’re not here yet!”

“What’s going on?” you ask.

“He’s drooling, spasming, _shit_ \--” There’s a loud _thump_ and you hear Eridan gargling gibberish. “I laid him on his stomach so he doesn’t choke, but I don’t know what to do. I need someone to watch the trailer and the kids and Terezi isn’t picking up--”

“I’ll be right over and _I’ll_ get Terezi up.” Terezi goes into near hibernation when exhausted. You locate your pants and tug them on.  

“A-alright…” Sollux breathes in slowly, “Thanks, KK.”

Sollux hangs up and you finish dressing. Jade rolls over as much as she can with half open eyes. “What’s going on…?” she yawns.

“Eridan’s having…a seizure. I think.” You say.

“Anything we can do?” Jade asks. Dave is snoring.

“Just let Dave know where I am when he wakes up.” You say and leave the bedroom.

You run through the muggy night air to the Captor-Pyrope trailer. An ambulance parked on the lawn, filling the darkness with flashing red lights. You get close enough to see the EMTs load Eridan onto the vehicle. He’s strapped down and turned on his side, choking and gargling through his vomit. Sollux is standing in the doorway, holding a sniffling Suxxor.

Sollux walks over and hands you the grub. “Dmitry’s asleep. Suxxor already ate and should be asleep soon.”

You nod. “Alright. I’ll make sure they’re alright.”

Suxxor squeaks at Sollux, hiccupping, and the yellowblood kisses his son on the forehead. “Daddy isn’t going to be gone all night. He’s coming back. Just going to make sure Mommy’s alright.”

Suxxor huffs and scrubs his face. He doesn’t want to cry because that would be finally admitting how badly he needs Sollux. You pat the whimpering grub on the head. “He’ll be okay.”

Sollux gives you a long look and then climbs in the ambulance. He gets on and it speedily drives away. You go inside the trailer and put Suxxor in his bed. The grub sourly snuggles his stuffed Cyclops and doesn’t look at you.

“It’s going to be alright…” you promise, before calling Terezi.


End file.
